Cuarteto de pequeñines
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: Cuatro drabbles, inconexos, producto del Mundial Fanfiction, del grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu. [1000 palabras o menos] [SasuNaruSasu] Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.
1. LIGHT

**Cuatro drabbles realizados para el MundialFanfiction, del grupo Shhh… SasuNaru NaruSasu**

…

 _DRABBLE 1:_ _ **LIGHT**_

 _Categoría: Fantasía_

Como regalo de su cumpleaños número veintiuno, Sasuke Uchiha, príncipe del Imperio dirigido por su padre, recibió un rarísimo y exquisito regalo de parte de un grupo de cortesanos que le tenía mucho afecto. Se trataba de una caja alta, como de vino, y eso pensó él que sería su presente hasta que después del almuerzo, decidió abrirla.

Era una flor que todavía estaba muy joven para abrir sus pétalos. El tallo tenía espinas, como una rosa, pero el capullo era de un amarillo muy brillante, con los bordes de los pétalos visibles levemente anaranjados.

La observó por un rato. La caja no traía nota y lo único que le habían dicho era que debía ponerla en agua apenas la abriera. No muy seguro de cómo tomar el obsequio, mandó a una de las sirvientas por un florero y una vez colocada en agua, se olvidó de ella hasta la tarde.

Últimamente comía en sus aposentos. La mesa real se sentía muy sola sin la presencia de la reina. Cuando el ramen llegó a la misma mesita donde estaba la flor, pensó que debía moverla, aunque contemplarla un rato mientras disfrutaba sus alimentos tampoco parecía mala idea.

Una vez solo, iba a llevarse el primer bocado a la boca cuando, sin previo aviso, el capullo se abrió a un ritmo acelerado que dejó a la vista algo que, extrañamente, brillaba.

Sasuke se apartó y la luz, que cabría holgadamente en la palma de su mano, cayó sobre su ramen con un sonoro 'plop'. A ello se siguió un chillido diminuto y un extraño movimiento entre sus fideos. Más por reacción al sonido que por otra cosa, Sasuke se acercó e hizo un esfuerzo por tomar la luz con cuidado entre sus dedos. Percibió su forma, pero brillaba tanto que no le era posible distinguirla.

Apartó la luz y la colocó sobre su servilleta. La luz tosió, gimió, y posteriormente gritó algo que él no podía entender. Se le había pegado un trocito de Naruto en su cabeza y, hasta que se lo apartó con una mano pequeñita, Sasuke distinguió un par de ojos azules en medio de una carita que no dejaba de hacer pucheros.

Sin previo aviso, la figurita se fue de lado como si se hubiera desmayado.

 **.**

"Naruto", como le puso luego del incidente con el ramen, era un hada de las praderas que había sido capturada por sus cortesanos antes de que "floreciera". Era macho, a juzgar por su luz, y no podía usar sus alas hasta que cumpliera el mes. Dado que su padre no lo había mandado a comandar ninguna batalla y su hermano estaba ocupado en otros asuntos, Sasuke tuvo tiempo de sobra para investigar en su biblioteca lo que esos seres comían, bebían, y qué complicaciones atravesarían las próximas semanas.

Aunque le tomó cariño apenas había despertado del desmayo, Naruto era muy travieso. A veces le escondía sus cosas o lo asustaba cuando estaba dormido. Siempre buscaba su atención e intentaba hacerlo tropezar corriendo por toda la habitación con sus patitas diminutas. Gracias a ello, una vez Sasuke le pisó y tuvo que reanimarlo por quince minutos para que se recuperara. No le regañaba por el simple hecho de que había respetado su orden de no dejarse ver por nadie que no fuera él.

Naruto dormía en la repisa, y a veces, en la mejilla de Sasuke cuando hacía mucho frío. Al príncipe nunca le dejaron tener mascotas, y pronto ese pequeño ser se convirtió en su secreto más preciado.

Ya en los últimos días del mes, consiguió comunicarse con él usando sus manos. Señales sencillas, acordadas con mímica, para darle instrucciones que su verdadera familia no podía.

"Tú" señaló "eres un hada de las praderas", formó pequeñas alas con sus manos. "Tienes algo importante qué hacer allá afuera". Ante el ceño fruncido de Naruto, Sasuke se valió de sus exquisitos libros ilustrados y de muchos movimientos de manos para contar el resto.

"Las hadas de las praderas tienen como misión proteger y ayudar a las almas que sufren una gran pena. Debes volver con tu familia para que te enseñen cómo hacerlo"

El hada le miró, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Acto seguido negó con energía.

"Quiero quedarme contigo" dijo, "Tú también tienes una gran pena"

Sasuke suspiró, la congoja mermando su pecho.

"Yo estaré bien, pero hay alguien esperándote allá afuera"

"¿Mamá y papá me esperan? ¿Y la abuela gruñona?"

Sasuke rió por la selección de señas.

"Sí, lo están haciendo". Luego de una pausa, añadió "Y yo también te esperaré. Siempre"

Naruto infló sus mejillas, pero ya no intentó decirle nada más.

 **.**

Al final del mes, Naruto sintió algo. Despertó a Sasuke en medio de la noche jalando sus orejas, y cuando este finalmente salió de la cama, se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, contemplando la luna.

"¿Los escuchas?" Preguntó. El hada asintió y le miró con un puchero: quería que le abriera la ventana para poder salir "¿Y estás listo?"

Naruto asintió de nuevo. Se señaló y luego hacia el piso.

"¿Subiste solo? ¿Volando?". Naruto le enseñó los dientes, pero Sasuke fue capaz de ver el miedo en sus ojos. Había sido una distancia pequeña, ¿qué tal si no podía llegar con los suyos?

El corazón se le encogió cuando el pequeño se puso en pie y extendió sus diminutas alas. Sasuke había esperado ese momento, pero no era tan sencillo como creía. Se obligó a no permitir sentimentalismos y abrió la ventana, aunque su mano tembló un poco al hacerlo.

Naruto movió sus manos.

"¿Volveremos a vernos?"

Sasuke sonrió.

"Aquí estaré"

Una diminuta sonrisa, después de la cual el hada emprendió el vuelo. Algo torpe al principio, no tardó en alejarse, convirtiéndose en una estrella diminuta que pronto se perdió contra la noche.

 **.**

Sasuke mantuvo esa ventana abierta durante dos años.

Sólo dos.

Después no fue necesario.

Se había convertido en la primera misión del pequeño Naruto.

FIN.


	2. EN MIS BRAZOS

**Cuatro drabbles realizados para el MundialFanfiction, del grupo Shhh… SasuNaru NaruSasu**

…

 _DRABBLE 2:_ _ **EN MIS BRAZOS**_

 _Categoría: Familia_

 _N/A: Mi reto esta vez fue escribir sobre familia. Si bien no es mi temática favorita, tengo un headcanon que alguna vez pensé como fic: Durante la reconstrucción después de la guerra, Naruto dio con una mujer que agonizaba al tiempo que daba a luz a su bebé. Teniendo al frente a uno de los héroes, le dijo el nombre de la niña y que, por lo que más quisiera, la cuidara en su lugar._

 _El resto, Sasuke se los puede contar._

 **.**

Cuando Tomoe fue a su habitación, no esperó que su padre la siguiera. Creyó que le dejaría hacer su rabieta antes de intervenir, y no supo qué hacer sino sentarse en su cama, quitarse el porta-kunais y observarlo recargado en la puerta.

— Vete — Pidió. No lo gritó, porque a papá Sasuke nunca se le grita, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al sermón porque aún no se le quitaban las ganas de llorar.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja; se adentró en la recámara y cerró la puerta. Luego caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

— Le has hablado muy mal a tu padre — Dijo con voz firme.

Ella lo sabía, pero en ese momento no lo pensó. Aún no se sentía lista para disculparse.

— No me importa — Respondió, aunque la voz le tembló y sus labios se curvaron conteniendo un sollozo.

— Sí te importa, lo he visto por la cara que pusiste cuando se fue — Su tono no admitía réplicas —. Le has herido, pero lo que me interesa saber es por qué lo has hecho.

La niña dio un respingo, insegura de poder contenerse si empezaba a hablar. Su papá Sasuke era así, sabía algunas cosas incluso antes de que se las dijeran. Él sabía que ella, por impulso, dijo aquellas palabras horribles a su papá.

Pensó en no responder, pero recordó lo de unas horas atrás, sobrepuesto con lo ocurrido minutos antes y la expresión dolida de Naruto antes de irse.

 _"Ojalá me hubieras dejado en esa aldea"_

— Unos chicos de la academia me dijeron que no soy hija del Hokage, que sólo soy una huérfana de la guerra que llegó aquí por lástima — Apretó los puños —. ¡Me dijeron que no tengo sangre Uzumaki o Uchiha, y que soy patética!

Se tapó los ojos y dejó de contenerse. Durante unos minutos, sólo se escucharon sus sollozos y el sonido de fuera. En ese tiempo, Sasuke no dijo nada ni intentó acercarse; probablemente pensando en esas palabras.

Sólo hasta que los sollozos se detuvieron y sus manos abandonaron los ojos enrojecidos, su padre habló.

— ¿Tú no te sientes como nuestra hija? — Era una pregunta extraña. ¿Cómo es sentirse hijo de alguien? Pensó en sus compañeros y sus padres en la salida de la academia, mimándolos. Pensó también en sus padres, en Naruto escapando de la oficina para ir a buscarla y a veces acompañado de Sasuke, que volvía de una misión. Ambos cariñosos, cada uno a su manera. Y ella se sentía feliz por eso.

— Creo que sí, pero no lo soy — Murmuró con tristeza. Desde esa mañana se veía más como una intrusa.

— ¿Cómo que no lo eres? Siempre lo has sido, Tomoe — Aseguró su padre.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Ante su confusión, Sasuke suspiró y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Dejó que recargara su cabeza en su hombro y dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

— Nunca creí en algo como el destino, Tomoe, se me hacía una estupidez — Apretó uno de sus hombros —. Pero luego llegaste a nuestras vidas y pensé que no podía ser una coincidencia. No sería tan perfecto si lo fuera.

Tomoe intentó verlo a los ojos.

— Papá me dijo que mi madre le pidió cuidarme.

— Sí, pero de entre todas las personas a quienes pudo decirle, ella escogió a Naruto, un chico de apenas diecinueve años que vagaba entre las aldeas destruidas por la guerra para ayudar — Respondió —. ¿Por qué él y no familias que podían cuidar a uno más?

Con esas palabras, Tomoe empezó a tranquilizarse.

— Tu padre estaba solo. Tuvo que volver aquí sin saber cómo cuidarte ni a quién pedir ayuda. Y de entre todos, eligió al amigo que regresaba de viaje. Conoces mi historia, imaginarás mi sorpresa.

Tomoe rió. Naruto disfrutaba mucho contar cómo había salvado a Sasuke, aunque según este último, siempre cambiaba algunas cosas o las exageraba.

Igualmente, eran historias divertidas, y bonitas también.

— Yo no me sentía bien en ese entonces, a pesar de lo que hice. Necesitaba a alguien, pero no me sentía listo para admitirlo — Hizo una pausa —. Tu padre tampoco sabía lo que quería. No lo supo, dice, hasta que me vio intentar cargarte con un solo brazo.

Tomoe sonrió. Sí, Naruto también contaba mucho esa historia.

— Tal vez él y yo habríamos estado juntos de cualquier forma, pero tú nos uniste en el momento en que más lo necesitábamos — Depositó un corto beso en la cabeza de su hija —. Por eso estamos convencidos de que, aún si no tienes sangre Uchiha o Uzumaki, siempre has sido para nosotros, y nosotros para ti.

— ¿Aunque no resalte en la academia como tú y papá?

— ¿Naruto te dijo que él resaltó? En realidad tenía las peores notas...

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Recuerda que a veces tu padre es mentiroso — Replicó Sasuke —. Pero en algo nunca miente y es en que te ama, y ahorita debe estar triste y tú tienes que hacer algo.

— ¿Como qué? — Preguntó Tomoe.

— Tal vez una cena especial de ramen acompañada de una disculpa. Creo que es lo menos, sobre todo porque le hiciste ir por ti a la escuela por pelearte con esos niños.

— No los quiero en mi equipo, papá — Se quejó la niña.

— El destino no puede ser tan cruel — Respondió con burla. Tomoe hizo un puchero —. Ya deberías estar en la cocina.

Luego de un último abrazo, la niña dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Hasta que recordó...

— Nunca me dijiste por qué dejaste que te colocaran el brazo de nuevo. Sólo recuerdo que papá dijo que no lo querías.

Ante la pregunta, Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y la miró, con ese cariño que siempre le mostraba cuando le daba las buenas noches o le contaba alguna de las historias de cuando ella era bebé. Fue entonces que de verdad entendió lo que él había querido decir.

Eran sus padres, y la amaban. Y ella los amaba mucho también.

— Porque quería sostenerte en mis brazos— Respondió.

FIN.


	3. UNTIL I FALL ASLEEP

**Cuatro drabbles realizados para el MundialFanfiction, del grupo Shhh… SasuNaru NaruSasu**

…

 _DRABBLE 3:_ _ **UNTIL I FALL ASLEEP**_

 _Categoría: Angustia_

 **05/09**

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo veintidós años y hace unas semanas, fui víctima de un ataque desviado en una de mis misiones como ANBU.

Se supone que debería escribir todo esto detalladamente, pero no lo veo necesario. Basta decir que cuando me llevaron de vuelta a Konoha, directo al hospital, no encontraron nada anormal y me dejaron ir a casa. Naruto me cuidó mientras me recuperaba, y todo marchaba bien hasta la semana pasada.

Repentinamente, olvidé dónde estaba, y tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que lo recordara. Naruto no sabía qué hacer y fuimos al médico cuando conseguí calmarme.

El diagnóstico no fue bueno. Al parecer, ese ataque desviado era alguna variante de una maldición, algo en sí de esencia desconocida, que me está haciendo perder la memoria.

Este diario, supuestamente, me ayudará a conservarla.

Soy malo con las palabras, pero debo releer esto diario.

Sólo espero que funcione.

.

 **8/09**

Los primeros días han marchado bien. No tengo que escribir a diario, pero he vuelto a leer lo anterior todos los días y los detalles en mi cabeza siguen siendo nítidos. He tenido unos cuantos problemas para recordar algunas cosas, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

Naruto dice que luzco mejor y yo quiero creerle. Le he asegurado que estoy bien y que puede ir a seguir sus deberes de ninja.

A veces se preocupa por mí como si fuera una damisela en apuros. Aunque me exaspera, a veces es agradable verlo así.

.

 **11/09**

Naruto trajo un pastel de chocolate amargo para la cena. Aunque sigo sin ser fan de los dulces, compartir ese postre con él fue muy agradable, sobre todo porque los últimos días han sido difíciles para ambos y cada bocado fue como un respiro a todo ese agitamiento.

Le he repetido que estoy bien, que estoy comiendo correctamente cuando él no está y haciendo todos los ejercicios de memoria que me han pedido. Él se ve feliz, y me gusta que sea así.

.

 **14/09**

Naruto siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mí. Uno de sus más bellos detalles conmigo fue cuando prometió que su primera misión como Hokage sería poner en orden los archivos de los Uchiha, darle a mi hermano el reconocimiento que se merece y hacer un monumento a los caídos en donde alguna vez estuvo mi clan.

Quiere hacerle ver al mundo la injusticia que se cometió.

Es esa meta suya la que me permite dormir tranquilo por las noches.

Porque Naruto podrá ser mi hogar.

Pero no Konoha.

.

 **18/09**

Hoy olvidé la palabra "conectar".

Sakura me visitó y tuvo que dar con ella luego de que tratara de explicarle el concepto que trataba de definir.

Me miró muy preocupada. No es como si ella jamás hubiera olvidado alguna palabra en su vida. Se lo hice ver, pero me respondió que nadie tarda diez minutos tratando de definir una cosa. No alguien como yo, al menos.

No quiero creer que su inquietud esté justificada.

.

 **21/09**

En el peor de los casos, olvidaré cómo escribir; después cómo hablar, y al final las funciones motoras más básicas. No sólo olvidaré, sino que perderé mi capacidad de aprender y memorizar, incluso a corto plazo. Todo eso dijo el médico hoy, cuando Naruto me llevó porque le pregunté qué hacía un sujeto de pelo plateado en nuestra casa.

Le llamó Kakashi, pero ni el nombre me sirvió para recordarlo en su totalidad. Sin embargo, el médico aún tiene esperanza de que logre recuperarme. Nos hemos aferrado a sus palabras.

Hace apenas unos minutos, Naruto se quedó dormido en mi regazo.

Sé que se está quebrando, pero no sé qué más puedo intentar.

.

 **23/09**

Todos los días me esfuerzo por recordar tres frases célebres.

En días anteriores, podía decir las tres sin dificultad. Ayer y antier, sólo me acordé de una.

Hoy no he podido recordar una sola.

.

 **28/09**

Se me olvida escribir aquí. A veces pierdo este cuaderno. Hasta que Naruto me pregunta donde está es que voy a buscarlo. Muchas veces es él el que lo recupera debajo de la cama, o entre los trastes sucios de la cocina.

Hace un rato me dijo algo entre lágrimas, pero ya no lo recuerdo.

Tengo mucho miedo.

.

 **02/10**

La chica de pelo rosa vino en la tarde y le dejó un poco de comida a naruto. El ya no sale porque dice que no pueden dejarme solo mucho tiempo porque me perdería y ya no encontraría el camino de regreso a la casa de Naruto.

Ella me ha mirado mal. Quise atacarla. Pero el no me dejo.

Luego hablaron de que tal ves no fue un accidente

.

 **04/10**

No puedo leer

.

 **05/10**

El doctor dice que va mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, que ya no está tan seguro como antes de que lo conseguire y que puede que la mejor opcion sa internarme en lguna clinca.

Escribo mientras mescondo porque no quiero que me alcabce

No quiero que me aleje de naruto

.

 **10/10**

Así como tengo momentos de amnesia total, también los tengo de lucidez.

Sé que leerás esto en algún momento, Naruto.

Así que tengo que pedirte un favor.

Cuando deje de poder valerme por mí mismo, ayúdame a morir.

Y no vayas tras ellos. No soportaría saber que lograron acabar conmigo y contigo también.

Por favor.

.

 **10/10**

Por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños.

.

 **15/10**

Naruto me sento en el sillón y me obligo a tomart el cuaderno y escrivir, dice que tengo qe acer un ultimo intento

Me dij qe tenjo qe escribir palabras al asar

Savor

Tomate

Enzalada

naruto

naruto te amo mucho

perdonar por todo

.

 **19/10**

La lucidez me vino cuando estás llorando en otra habitación.

Puedo escucharte, aunque creas que no.

Lloras porque olvidé tu nombre.

Naruto, de verdad, lo siento.

Si hubiera sabido que pasaría est-...

.

 **21/10**

El le grito a un zenor q iva n la caye porq m dezir q m merecer esto

No qiero verlo pelearce

.

 **24/10**

Qien Itachi?

.

 **25/10**

el chiko ruvio...

.

 **26/10**

N A R

.

 **28/10**

Y O

.

 **29/10**

.

 **30/10**

 **FIN.**


	4. FEELS LIKE YOU

**Cuatro drabbles realizados para el MundialFanfiction, del grupo Shhh… SasuNaru NaruSasu**

…

 _DRABBLE 4:_ _ **FEELS LIKE YOU**_

 _Categoría: Angustia, Humor, Romance_

 _Se aconseja leer con cuidado. No correr, o sentirás un mareo._

 **.**

 _Naruto y Sasuke conversan._

 _Yo te doy sus palabras, y a ti te regalo el resto, querido lector._

 _Porque todo puede pasar._

 _Gracias por leerme hasta aquí._

 **.**

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

— Es algo difícil de olvidar. Embarraste chicle en mi cabello, teme.

— Bueno, era muy chico y tu madre cometió el error de darme chicle en cuanto llegué a tu fiesta. Nadie hace eso.

— No culpes a mi madre por eso-ttebayo, eras el mocoso de la cuadra que tenía ganas de molestar y eso fue lo que hiciste.

— De acuerdo, pero recuerdo que recién había peleado con Itachi y estaba enojado.

— Era como pelearte con tu mejor aliado, eso me dijiste alguna vez. Pero mi mejor aliado siempre fuiste tú y por eso no lo sentía de la misma manera.

— Nuestras circunstancias fueron distintas.

— Claro que lo fueron. Es decir, piénsalo: Ino y Sakura se conocieron jugando con flores, Kiba y Hinata en un parque, y tú y yo peleándonos porque quisiste tocar mi cabello y embarraste chicle.

— Debes admitir que nuestra relación nunca fue convencional.

— Nunca, aunque eso hizo la escuela media mucho más divertida.

— ¿Por pelearnos todo el tiempo? A ojos del profesorado, teníamos una relación insana.

— Bueno... Teníamos nuestros asuntos. Ellos no podían entender que las peleas eran lo que nos mantenía a flote.

— Pelear contigo o ahogarme por las circunstancias. Creo que fuimos bastante racionales.

— Siempre te lo digo, je. Aunque, en realidad, yo por divertido me refería a las canciones ridículas.

— Oh, por favor, ¿todavía te acuerdas?

— ¡Cómo olvidarlas!

— No lo hagas...

— "El Uchiha cara de limón, no tiene amigos y es todo un llorón"

— Calla.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Era divertido! Admite que alguna vez te dio risa esa rima tan mala.

— No en realidad. ¿Sabes cuál fue más graciosa para mí?

— Ay no...

— "Naruto cara de gato, Naruto cara de gato, ¡nadie lo quiere porque es un gruñón, nadie lo quiere porque es un gruñón!"

— La persona que hizo esa rima debió haberse esforzado más-ttebayo.

— Nunca supe quién la hizo, pero lo divertido era ver tu cara cuando la cantaban. Te ponías rojo y aventabas lo que tuvieras más cerca.

— Era una mala canción, obviamente iba a enojarme.

— Tenías dieciséis años...

— Oh. ¿No fuiste tú quien puso de broma en mi currículum "Nunca maduró lo suficiente"?

— No puedes culparme. Tenías diecisiete y seguías durmiendo abrazando una almohada.

— La almohada de mi madre, Sasuke.

— Sí... Y yo la usaba para calmarte cuando tenías pesadillas, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Por qué esta se volvió la noche de los recuerdos, Sasuke?

— Me gusta recordar, y saber cómo se veían las cosas desde tu perspectiva.

— Nunca fui muy brillante.

— Ya, pero cuando nos cruzamos de nuevo en la universidad fuiste más perceptivo que yo.

— Siempre parecías distraído. No buscabas a nadie y siempre estabas en la biblioteca-ttebayo.

— Era cómodo para mí, hasta que tuve que lidiar contigo.

— Oh, te puedo asegurar que en esos momentos ya no te molestaba tanto lidiar conmigo.

— Era molesto, pero todos acabamos por crecer...

— ¡Ja, claro!, y un día creces y deseas besar a tu rival de la infancia y adolescencia-ttebayo.

— Y otro día creces y lo besas en los baños del tercer piso...

— Siendo objetivos, fue un asco.

— Olía terrible ahí... Pero eras tú y estaba bien.

— ¡Ow! ¿Sasuke teme se puso sentimental?

— Yo no fui el que lloró cuando dije que quería que lo intentáramos.

— Es que era difícil, Sasuke... Te habías alejado, ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar tu atención. Llegué a pensar que querías deshacerte de mí.

— Compartimos mucho como para hacer eso.

— En ese tiempo no lo pensé... Sólo sabía que te necesitaba de vuelta. Pero ya no éramos niños que podían atacarse con chicle.

— Siempre fuimos muy chicos para ser adultos. Siempre he creído que perdimos demasiado.

— Son cosas que tienen que pasar...

— Algo parecido me dijiste unos meses después del matrimonio. Casi escupo el café con tu frase tan seria: "Quiero un hijo".

— ¡Ja,ja! ¡Sí me acuerdo de eso! Pero teme, por favor, tardamos toda la universidad en admitir nuestros sentimientos, cinco años más en conseguir una relación formal y otro poco para casarnos, ¿cómo esperar? Quería un futuro contigo.

— Un futuro...

— Y una familia.

— Una familia grande y feliz...

— Sí... Y tampoco te tomó por sorpresa, ¿recuerdas? Habíamos pensado antes en papeles de adopción.

— Y llegó Tomoe.

— Lo dices como si te pesara...

— Nunca podría, ella es la niña más hermosa que hay en el mundo. Es mi razón ahora, pero...

— Siempre nos esforzamos por hacerla feliz-ttebayo.

— A pesar de todo...

— A pesar de todo.

— ...

— ...

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Sí?

— Yo...

—... Oh, no. Sasuke, por favor no.

— Necesito saber, ¿qué sentiste ese día?

— Teme...

— ¿Qué sentiste el día que desapareciste?

—... Sabes que no puedo contestarte eso. No así.

— Naruto...

— Basta.

— Han pasado tres años, y no te encuentro.

—...

— Tres años buscando toda pista que sea de utilidad. Preguntando, investigando. Nunca resulta.

—...

— Tres años de aquí para allá, buscando un por qué. Luchando por no extrañarte porque Tomoe llora cada noche y tengo que decirle que no volverás hoy tampoco.

—...

—... Puede que estés muerto.

— Viví una buena vida a tu lado, y al lado de Tomoe.

— Ella tenía seis cuando... Ya no sé qué decirle cuando me pregunta por ti.

— Eventualmente, tendrás que decirle la verdad.

— No quiero, si lo hago...

— También será una verdad para ti.

— Sí.

—... Tomoe te necesita.

— Te necesitamos. Ahora lo único que tenemos de ti es el registro policiaco. A veces me pregunto si...

— Nunca me habría ido por voluntad, Sasuke.

— No estás aquí para decirlo.

— Los extraño también.

— Entiende, yo... Ya no puedo más.

— Sí puedes, confío en que lo harás.

— Naruto, yo...

— No. Toda mi vida estuvo marcada por tu presencia, Sasuke. Eras la persona más importante para mí y, siempre, estuve seguro de que lograrías todo lo que te propusieras.

— ...

— Te amo... Te amaba... No sé.

— También te amo. Te amaré siempre. Y quisiera poder tocarte y besarte, y decirle a Tomoe que te he visto y que sé que estás bien.

— Lo siento.

— No es tu culpa...

— ...

— ...

— Ya es hora, Sasuke.

— No.

— Ya debes de...

— No quiero.

— Sasuke.

—...

— No llores. Debes llevar a Tomoe a la escuela.

— ...

— Te amo.

— ... De verdad quisiera escucharlo más allá de mi cabeza.

.

 **FIN.**


End file.
